Fallen Angel
by BloodyRosechan97
Summary: /AU/Incesto/ Mientras sostenía su teléfono en la mano y marcaba aquel número que tanto conocía, no podía dejar de preguntarse como aquella relación se había vuelto de esa forma tan enfermiza.


Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! así como sus personajes son propiedad de Peach-Pit.

* * *

Miró a su alrededor y soltó un suspiro mientras sacaba las llaves de la casa; no tenía ganas de estar allí, en ningún sitio realmente, pero no era algo demasiado importante. Muy a su pesar, giró el trozo de metal consiguiendo sin esfuerzo que cediera la cerradura y entró a la casa con lentitud. Estaba cansada.

Aquella noche, como muchas otras, se encontraba sola, ni siquiera su mascota se había dignado en ir a recibirla. Supuso que el animal había olido su mal humor, no le culpaba, la verdad. Llevaba demasiado tiempo decayendo como para saber que hasta alguien a un kilómetro se alejaría de ella nada más verla. ¿Estaba siendo exagerada al pensar en eso? Era posible, de todas formas, le traía sin cuidado.

Se quitó los zapatos por el camino, y dejó caer la chaqueta al suelo antes de sentarse en el sofá con cansancio. Ya allí, cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás llevando una mano sobre estos para taparlos. No quería ver nada, ni pensar en nada, quedarse dormida sería lo ideal, pero estaba segura de que como las noches anteriores el insomnio le haría una mala jugada.

¿Cuando había empezado todo eso? La razón no era el trabajo, como todos debían pensar, ni siquiera los fanboys o los malos horarios. Total, eso llevaba años siendo costumbre. Supuso que cuando su relación con Ikuto comenzó a llevarse de una manera más... violenta.

No obstante, ¿quién era aquel hombre? Era su compañero... su hermano, la persona que tanto quería y celaba desde que la chica teñida de rosa había aparecido. Pero eso no era suficiente para describirlo, ¿quién era Ikuto? Esa persona atrevida que se llevaba tan mal con la gente que habían conocido en su infancia. Aquel ángel... de alas negras.

Sonrió con ironía, debía admitir que más que un pájaro, debía asemejarse más a un gato negro, un gato negro de mala suerte... No obstante, el concepto iba más allá de eso, ¿y si Ikuto fuese realmente un ángel? Estando donde estaba, y conociéndolo como lo conocía, el papel de ángel caído no se veía algo tan descabellado.

Y es que para ella su hermano era eso, un ángel de alas negras. Un demonio escondido bajo una apariencia más inofensiva y desinteresada que muchos conocían, pero que distaba mucho de ser la persona que Utau sabía que era.

Había pasado hacía ya mucho tiempo, se había enamorado de Ikuto, de su compañero, de su hermano, no era algo que pudiera exponer en público, por supuesto, y de una forma u otra, habían acabado siendo una verdadera pareja, más allá del sentimiento familiar, algo que nadie debía conocer.

Soltó un suspiro y se levantó del sofá, recogiendo las cosas que había tirado al suelo.

Se sentía una completa masoquista.

Entró en la cocina con desgana mientras volvía a suspirar y se acercaba a la nevera para abrirla. La luz se hizo presente unos instantes, mientras se mantuvo abierta, y el lugar volvió a la penumbra cuando sacó el cartón de leche para beber, buscando un vaso.

En ese momento, mientras se sentaba en una silla a oscuras y comía a penas unas galletas, dio las gracias porque nadie la pudiese ver en ese estado. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo sería? Aunque sabía que la gente no era tonta, alguno se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento, pero simplemente podía evadir las preguntas.

"Estoy bien". Y una sonrisa falsa.  
Era experta en la actuación.

¿Cómo una sola persona podía trastocarla hasta ese punto? Las cosas habían empezado a ir mal hacía bastante, Ikuto, ese ángel caído, era una persona extraña. Nunca había conseguido entender del todo su comportamiento, aunque seguramente ella misma tenía gran parte de la culpa.

—Mírate, Utau, eres patética —volvió a reír amargamente terminando su "cena", no tenía hambre, no era importante.

A veces fantaseaba con el día en que el mayor apareciera en su casa cuando llegara y la saludara con un beso. "¿Has tenido un buen día?" "Ahora que te he visto, lo es." Y ambos se mirarían como en una película romántica y acabarían la escena final tomados de la mano con un "para siempre" dibujado en sus labios.

Pero la vida real no era como las películas.

En la vida real no existían los "para siempre", en la vida real Ikuto y ella debían esconderse del mundo por muchas razones, en la vida real existían los celos, las paranoias, el estrés, los malos entendidos... en la vida real, las discusiones y desconfianzas entre ellos eran el pan de cada día. Incluso siendo hermanos.

Cerró los puños con algo de fuerza, tenía ganas de golpearse, se había prometido que no iba a pensar... Qué estúpida había sido, estaba claro que no iba a poder evitar que se colara a cada segundo en sus pensamientos.

Utau Hoshina, ídolo japonesa, amaba a su hermano Ikuto como nunca había amado a nadie.  
Y aún con todo eso, Utau lo odiaba.

No podía evitar ninguna de las dos cosas, ahí estaba ella, sufriendo por su frialdad, por celos, por sus enfados constantes por a saber qué cosa sería esta vez... Se sentía completamente destrozada. Rota. Todo daba igual, en su mente solo estaba su novio, su rostro de ángel, su personalidad extraña, era todo tan retorcido... Parecía un perrito detrás de su dueño en busca de cariño, pero siempre que intentaba aferrarse a su mano... Ikuto la soltaba.

¿Era tan poca cosa?

Quería acabar con eso, se estaba quebrando cada vez más, pero no era capaz de dejarlo, aunque él lo había intentado, y de hecho habían roto más de una vez, buscaba la forma de volver a estar a su lado. Parecían un imán, se atraían y repelían a cada momento.

Y aún así necesitaba tenerlo cerca, escuchar su voz, abrazarlo, aunque la rechazara o discutieran cada dos días, aunque le diera dolores de cabeza por los coqueteos constantes con aquella niña...

—Definitivamente eres patética —se repitió a sí misma dejando comida y agua para su mascota antes de salir de la cocina y dirigirse a su habitación, era tarde, aunque no pudiera, al menos intentaría dormir.

Quizás con un poco de suerte el cansancio acabara por matarla un día de esos.

—¿Estarás sufriendo en silencio como yo, hermanito? —preguntó al aire sin esperar respuesta— ¿O quizás estás riéndote con Amu mientras yo estoy aquí pensando en ti?

Gateó sobre la cama hasta llegar a la zona de la almohada y hundió el rostro en esta, tratando de tragarse las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. Podía revivir con total certeza cada momento del tiempo que llevaban juntos, bueno o malo, todas esas cosas que nunca olvidaría, cosas que sabía que su hermano había dejado guardadas en el baúl de los recuerdos, él mismo le había dicho más de una vez, que no era capaz de recordarlas.

Cerró los ojos mientras se giraba para quedarse acostada de lado, sin soltar la almohada que ahora tenía abrazada.

— _"Cuéntame cuál es tu mayor deseo"_ —tarareó la letra de su canción _Black Diamond_—_"La persona que anhelas"_ —dejó la letra inacabada estrechando la almohada entre sus brazos, lo que daría porque ese trozo de tela se convirtiera en su novio por arte de magia.

Menuda ocurrencia. Eso no pasaba ni siquiera en las películas.

Buscó el teléfono en su mesilla de noche, aunque seguramente no recibiría respuesta, no perdía nada por intentarlo, total, ¿qué más podía pasarle desde la última discusión? Respiró hondo mientras esperaba y escuchaba la melodía de aquella canción en algún lugar lejano, dentro de su mente. ¿Su novio —al que quizás debería llamar ex-novio— se atrevería a hablarle?

Se sentía cada vez más estúpida, al darse cuenta de que, una vez más, había sucumbido a la presión en su pecho y de nuevo estaba tras él, buscándolo, aunque el otro nunca se hubiera tomado la molestia de hacerlo.

Nunca habría creído que llegaría a ser tan masoquista. Su amor obsesivo tenía la culpa después de todo. No importaba si eso terminaba matándola, necesitaba escuchar su voz al otro lado del teléfono, y volver a hundirse en la desesperación con tal de tenerlo cerca.

Utau amaba a Ikuto. Amaba a esa persona imperfecta, amaba a ese cruel demonio que se escondía bajo el aura de un ángel. La había hechizado y ya no había nada que hacer, daría la vida por él.

Aunque el odio hacia esos sentimientos creciera día a día, aunque supiera que debía alejarse, por mucho que las sonrisas falsas dejaran de funcionar con la gente cercana, aunque se sintiera cada vez más idiota y masoquista...

—_"Por eso tomaré tu mano."_

* * *

_Nota: _

_Este fanfic está modificado, los personajes han sido cambiados por capricho de la autora._


End file.
